Mexico's Role - Hetalia
by SingingNarwhals
Summary: Mexico is a lazy, short-tempered guy with a love of alcohol. Watch as his life unfolds in the story of Hetalia. Rated T for swearing, violence, use of alcohol and mention of couples. This'll probably be a side project that I'll update as I get ideas.


**This is my first Fanficiton, so I hope I'm doing a good enough job ^^. I've had his idea in my head for a long time, but since I'm terribly socially awkward I was too nervous to do this. Now, I've finally summed up the courage.**

* * *

><p>It was the World Meeting. Greece and Turkey were bickering over something irrelevant at the side of the table, though the Greek man was slowly starting to nod off, ready to sleep when the meeting began. England and France were insulting each other in the corner, completely oblivious to China who was trying to calm them down. Italy was chanting 'pasta', rocking from side to side on his chair whilst Germany placed his head on his hand. Ludwig was used to all of the arguing, and he seemed to be the only one who actually kept these meetings under control. But, the muscular male couldn't do anything about it yet, since a certain country was late. His sapphire eyes glanced towards the door. Still no sign of him. Germany sighed, and simply got some paperwork ready. He didn't even really like the country that had not bothered to show up yet, which is why he was grumpily murmuring bad things about him in German.<p>

**"Hey potato bastard! Do something about the racket would ya?" **Romano grumbled, wasting no time to turn his head to Spain again. In his opinion, the Spaniard was the only good thing about these meetings. The rest was a bunch of idiots discussing pointless stuff, and the 'potato bastard' shouting things that he couldn't care to listen to.

Everybody else was either bored, silent, or were talking about recent issues world wide. Well, everybody except for Russia who was just smiling like an amused child in the corner of the room. It was like this almost every time, and it didn't help the fact that their meetings were always postponed due to the same damn problem every time.

As soon as Germany was about to loose his patience even more so, the door to the meeting room swung open, man who did so looking out of breath. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes which seemed to show a lot of concern at the current moment. He was medium height in stature, and was wearing a suit and tie - both of which being pretty messy due to rush. "**Sorry I'm late!" **he called, panting slightly. **"I had loads of paperwork to do and the time just kind of slipped away,"**. He placed his hands on his knees, and then looked up. It seemed the only ones who had even noticed him there were Russia, America and Japan. **"Can you at least be bothered to pay attention? Jeez, and I'll get all the shit for being late later on anyways," **he grumbled, suddenly hearing the voice of the USA.

**"Dude, I've heard your lies before. Just admit it, you were too lazy to get your ass here on time,"** the obnoxious American stated, obviously trying to spur some type of reaction from the Mexican. Which, of course, he had managed to do quite easily. Mexico was impatient with those who annoyed him to high heavens. **"Oh shut it burger herder, I'm not interested in starting another fight,"** Mexico grumbled back in response, glaring in his general direction. Though he was too proud to admit it, the Mexican did know that America was right. He had managed to make himself look exhausted just to try and convince everyone otherwise, but the 'hero' always knew otherwise. That was the positive and negative side to having to share a continent with someone. You knew more about them, but they knew more about you at the same time.

America narrowed his eyes slightly, not appreciating the insult. **"Hey, you weigh more then me!" **he responded, huffing slightly.

**"So what? I look thinner then you, and everybody seems to think your the heaviest, that's good enough,"**.

The USA's annoyed look turned into one of sheer arrogance, and it annoyed the darker skinned out of the two so much that he stomped over. Alfred knew he was winning the conversation right now, no matter how much Mexico said otherwise **"Keep telling yourself that Pedro. I've already taken your glasses do you want me to take Itzcali away too?" **Alfred responded, referring to Mexico's pet by saying that. It was at this moment where Pedro (Mexico) had lost his temper completely despite saying before hand that he did not want to fight, and landed a punch on America's face, which caused him to fall of the chair and land roughly on the floor.

**"Your mouth is as big as your ego," **Mexico grunted, ready to land another strike at Alfred before he felt a set of large hands grab his arms and force them behind his back in a painful manner. **"What the hell is your problem?"** Pedro shouted in a blind fury turning his head to see who had bothered to stop him. To be honest, he was completely surprised, and absolutely terrified at the same time.

**"Whilst I love the fact that you want to beat America to a tiny bleeding pulp of nothingness, you should know that this isn't the place to do it, da?"**. Now, Mexico got along with the taller nation decently despite being scared of him, and he knew all too well that this normally wasn't in his nature. Only thing that really showed that his was Russia right now was he fact that he was bearing that odd smile and had the strength to rip off Mexico's arms if he really wanted to right now. Mexico's eyes darted around the room, noticing that everybody was watching now. Everyone appeared to be slightly taken aback, except for Spain who was sighing in relief. _Oh, so now you listen to somebody else at a meeting!? _he was half tempted to say, put off by the fact that he didn't want to die quite yet. Mexico glanced down at the ground, choosing his next words carefully.

**"Ah, of course. Uh, sorry, you know what he's like, stupid American and all,**" Pedro chuckled nervously, thankful when Russia let go of him. Mexico watched as America got up from the ground, and the browned haired man quickly rushed around the table to sit down before he got into another fight. Alfred had a bruise growing on his face, and Mexico chuffed slightly. He hated everything to do with that man, as he had taken so much off of him throughout history. Sure, they could work together quite well, but the bitterness tended to outweigh that. As soon as Pedro sat down, France was chuckling next to Mexico, having finishing his scuffle with Britain just to watch the drama unfold. **"Onhonhonhon, don't tell me you have feelings for Russia, non?"**. Well, the day just got worse and worse didn't it? He should have just called in sick, that way he wouldn't need to bother with these comments. Mexico didn't particularly like France either, and his comments definitely got on the younger nation's nerves too. **"Don't. Start. I don't like him in that way, I just don't like it when people grab me from behind,"**. It seems he had sprouted a memory in Francis' mind, something that went unspoken in any of Pedro's conversations.

**"Ah yes, that'd explain why you had a go at me ages ago for thinking you were a girl and trying to-"**.

**"OK EVERYBODY, THAT'S ENOUGH CHATTING AMD VIOLENCE FOR NOW! WE ARE ALREADY FORTY MINUTES LATE AND I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO MAKE IT EVEN LATER! NOW, WE WILL ALL HAVE A LIMITED TEN MINUTES OF SPEAKING. DURING THIS TIME, NO FIGHTS, NO COMMENTS ABOUT OTHER COUNTRIES, AND CERTAINLY NO TALKING ABOUT IRRELEVANT TOPICS!"** the blonde German called, standing up to project his voice over the room. Once everybody had the idea, they all glanced at Germany, waiting to hear what he'd have to say next. **"Now, Japan, why don't you start this time?"**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**• Alfred's Glasses are said to represent Texas, and since Texas became independent from Mexico after the Mexican-American War Alfred sort of stole his glasses. **

**• Surprisingly, Mexico's Obesity rates (at least last time I checked) are higher then America's, yet everybody still seems to think that America's is larger. That's why Mexico 'looks thinner' even though he technically weighs more.**

**• In case you want to know, Russia and Mexico have a really good relationship during history, which is why Russia considers Mexico to be his friend. France and Mexico used to have a poor relationship, and it's still not extremely great. Mexico is extremely unsure of Spain, mainly because of what happened during his time known as 'New Spain'. **


End file.
